All Together Again
by Agent David Waters
Summary: When Elena is lifted from her spell set by Kai, the Salvatore brothers are shocked to find their long lost older brother, Vance, is linked Elena's salvation. He's here on his own mission from Silas; Stefan's evil doppelganger. The two struggle to settle after Elena's return as well as Vance's, both having their suspicions about their older brother. Is Vance here as friend or foe?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I made the Prologue short for a bit of suspense, but I promise the coming chapters will be longer. Please do give me feedback. Thank you and I hope you enjoy my first fanfiction!**

Prologue

"Damon, what the hell did you do?" Stefan's annoyingly worried voice asked as I stood there with my eyebrows furrowed deeply. I turned to look at my brother, a realization hitting me as I thought of the question that he had bestowed me. My eyes finally found there way from the floor of the boarding house to Stefan's angry face.

"I let her out." I said plainly although I sounded the slightest bit worried. Stefan caught on.

"How did you even do so without killing her? Her fate was sealed. Kai made sure of that." Stefan asked with disbelief. I rolled my eyes at his ignorance.

"There are witches more powerful than Kai, Stefan. You forget than Silas is walking among the living still? Well, the unliving...and unloving." I retorted nonchalantly. Stefan scoffed at me with seething anger.

"Silas? Evil doppelganger me...Silas? What did you do to make him release Elena? Ask him nicely? You can't be serious if you made a deal with that psychopath, Damon. Of course, you'd do anything for Elena even if it meant serious consequences." Stefan practically sneered. I barely flinched at the sting behind his words. I covered it with a shrug.

"All I had to do was raise a dead vampire for him. A powerful one too. So it was kind of a trade. Raise vampire girlfriend for me so I can raise a vampire for him." I explained, Stefan getting angrier the longer I spoke.

"Where did you even find a witch as powerful as Silas to do this? I thought witches hated you and not because you're a vampire." Stefan countered. I set my jaw before grabbing a glass of bourbon with a hint of vervain.

"You sure are curious." I said to Stefan as he looked at me expectantly for an answer despite my deflection, "Alright, fine. There's a new witch in town. Name's Meridia." Stefan shook his head and looked at the floor for a second before looking at me again. His eyes were serious and his demeanor changed. I looked at him with annoyance, but didn't speak as I waited for him to continue yammering. But none came as Stefan sighed and grabbed a glass of bourbon himself. I frowned. I guess I'd have to speak first. It was unusual for Stefan to be this way. So resigned.

"What's the matter brother? Vampire got your tongue?" I asked sarcastically. Stefan swished the bourbon around in his mouth before swallowing it. We both had created a very immense immunity to vervain, but it still numbed the affected area all the same. I narrowed my eyes as he looked at me, searching my eyes for the missing thing he had always hoped I'd have; humanity. Stefan shook his head again.

"I'm just saying. Wherever you go, death and destruction follow. You may think Elena will fix that because she brings out your humanity, but you're still you, Damon." Stefan said calmly as he set his glass down and left the house, leaving a slightly hurt me standing alone in the living room. I knitted my eyebrows together, looking at where Stefan had left moments earlier and walked over to the couch. I made to sit down, but someone knocked on the door. I grunted. I was mildly annoyed with Stefan, so this interruption was more than displeasing. I grabbed the door handle and swung it open with an angry face set.

"Look I don't want to buy girl scout-" I started but stopped when I saw who it was. For the first time in a long time, my jaw dropped. My eyes widened as I searched for words to say but the person found their voice first.

"Hello, Damon." Said the man as he stood, expectantly waiting for me to say something. Probably expecting me to know who he was, and I did.

"Vance." I said simply. Vance smiled wide and cleared his throat.

"Are you going to let your big brother in?" Vance asked nonchalantly as he twirled a rose in his hands. I shook my head.

"Why would I do that? You're supposed to be dead dead!" I replied with disbelief. Vance chuckled.

"Oh, but don't you remember? You resurrected me for Silas. Now come, brother. Invite your brother in. I've missed you and Stefan."


	2. Chapter 1 The Doppelganger Returns

Chapter 1 "The Doppelganger's Return"

Elena was gone forever. Or so Stefan thought. Damon's confession was an extreme shock to Stefan to say the least, and he didn't know what to do with the information in which he was given. Stefan sat at the Grill in a brooding state, ordering a glass of bourbon to put his mind at ease. Stefan wondered why, of all things, Damon would invite more enemies into their life. He scoffed to himself as the bartender set the desired glass of bourbon in front of him.

Stefan hadn't drank alone in a long time, considering Damon was usually his drinking buddy at home. He needed the time away from his brother for once.

The world had different ideas for that. Stefan heard the door to the Grill swing open, the bell ringing incessantly. He sighed as Damon sat down at the stool to his immediate left, closing his eyes as if it would wish Damon away to another world.

"Damon, what else could you possibly want?" Stefan asked in his usual bantering tone. Stefan looked over to Damon who had his eyebrows furrowed deeply and a very scared face set. This was unusual for Damon, so Stefan became worried. "Damon, what happened now?"

I was staring at the bar's counter looking for words to say that won't piss off my baby brother more than he already was. I thought there probably was no way not to piss him off more so I said it outright.

"Vance is back." I said blankly. Stefan set his jaw and his face visibly hardened. I provided a long sigh before smirking. "I made a mistake."

Stefan nodded curtly to me. I swallowed, preparing for Stefan to blast him with a lecture on how stupid he was, but none came as he simply asked, "How?"

I winced before ordering myself a glass of bourbon. Stefan waited patiently as I settled in to tell him the good old story of how he was able to get Meridia to resurrect their dead big brother. I took a swig as soon as the glass was presented to me, swallowing before I looked to Stefan's waiting face.

"You might want to order a few more shots. You might not be ready for this, baby bro." I said sarcastically as Stefan gritted his teeth, now losing his patience.

"Just tell me how Vance is alive, Damon." Stefan growled. I put my hands up in surrender before clearing my throat.

"You know the whole deal with Evil You? Well, the Vampire he wanted me to get Meridia to resurrect? Guess." I explained before watching the realization hit Stefan.

"Vance." Stefan answered. I put my hands in the air again.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! He came to the house right after I dropped the whole I raised Elena thing on you." I continued before smirking. Stefan wasn't the least bit pleased as he looked at me with disdain.

"What did he want?" Stefan questioned as I visibly shifted positions in my seat.

"He didn't say. But he was asking a lot about Klaus." I said as got up from my barstool. Stefan's hand fastened onto my arm, preventing me from leaving.

"Where is he now?" Stefan asked with the slightest hint of menace in his voice. I turned to look at Stefan, eyeing his hand.

"I'd let go if I were you." I threatened. Stefan narrowed his eyes before letting me arm go, "I don't know. My guess? Searching for Klaus. I'll be over at Caroline's. Breaking to her the Elena news."

"Be careful." Stefan warned, "We don't know his motives."

"Always do, baby bro." I replied as I walked over to the exit, casting a last glance at Stefan before leaving. Whatever Vance wanted with Klaus, it couldn't be good. Klaus was always bad news.

I pulled up into Caroline's driveway, switching the car off, and putting it in park. Exiting the car, I looked through the window of the house, watching as Caroline talked to Alaric. Alaric stole a glance outside and saw my car, giving Caroline the heads up as they both moved to the door to greet me.

"Damon, come in." Alaric said. I stepped aside, Caroline just watching. I headed to the kitchen with Alaric and Caroline in tow. I turned to them, looking for the right words to explain to them of Elena's return and Vance's awakening.

"This might sound a bit crazy all things considered, but Elena is awake." I said finally. Alaric tensed, but Caroline gave an overly happy cheer at the news, but it ceased almost instantly. I looked up, confused. Alaric spoke first.

"Honey what's wrong?" Alaric asked with worry. I nodded, knitting my eyebrows together. Caroline sniffed.

"If Elena's awake, that means Bonnie is dead." Caroline whimpered. Alaric's eye widened as he heard Caroline but I shook my head furiously.

"No. Hey, Bonnie's fine. Silas awoke Elena." I explained hastily before Caroline started to whine. She sniffed and looked at him confused. Alaric did the same.

"Silas? Stefan's evil doppelganger? How did you get him to do it?" Alaric asked as I nodded immediately.

"I had to get another witch to resurrect a certain vampire for Silas." I replied. Alaric looked at him with the same expression Stefan had when he said the same words to him.

"Who?" Caroline was the one to speak now. Her tears already drying up as she looked at me.

"Vance Salvatore. My older brother." I responded dryly. Alaric frowned while Caroline winced. Alaric recovered first.

"You two have an older brother?" Alaric asked in disbelief. I nodded before looking at the ground and back to Caroline.

"And he's looking for Klaus." I said, making Caroline tense. I sighed, turning to leave. Alaric's hand found it's way onto my shoulder.

"Is that it? What about Elena? Where is she now?" Alaric queried. I scoffed as I pushed Alaric's hand away, giving him a smirk.

"Don't know, buddy. If you talk to her though, tell her that her boyfriend misses the hell out of her." I said as I walked out of the house. Alaric didn't stop me this time, instead moving to comfort Caroline after hearing of the news. I closed the door to their house, walking over to my car and starting it up. Pulling out of the driveway, I made my way home. It wasn't long before I was there, pulling into my own driveway. I exited the car, about to enter the boarding house when I heard a woosh behind me. I smirked.

"Finally come to say he-" I started as I turned around but was silenced when a kiss was placed on my lips. It was a long, passionate, loving one. As if it was long overdue. My eyes were closed and when I finally opened them, Elena stood in front of me.

"Hey, Damon."


End file.
